Un amour trouver et retrouver : Destiel et Sabriel
by blackeyeswolf
Summary: Quand un chasseur tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami qui était aussi son ange gardien , et qu'un autre chasseur retrouve l'archange de sa vie que se passe - t - il ? ( attention: l'histoire ne sera pas complètement tiré de la série ) ( désolé je ne suis pas doué en résumé .) ( dean x castiel , sam x gabriel )
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction sur Destiel , Sabriel et supernatural en général .

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartient pas ( dommage :c ) je ne suis pas rémunérer pour cette histoire .

( attention cette fiction met en scène des couples homosexuels donc si vous êtes contre ne la lisez pas et passer votre chemin merci de votre compréhension )

envoyez moi des review , vos avis , vos envies et n 'hésiter pas à me dire se que vous pensé même si c'est en négatif , j accepte toutes les critique tant qu'elles sont constructives . merci a tous et bonne fic .

Il était près d' 1h00 du matin quand Dean et Sam arrivèrent chez leur père de coeur.

- Salut Bobby ! s'écrièrent les deux frères .

-Salut les garçons, ça c'est bien passer dans le New-Jersey .

- La routine , une bande de démons qui voulaient sacrifier des jeunes filles pour prouver leur adoration à cet enfoiré de Lucifer .

-Des nouvelles de Castiel ?

-Non , cet imbécile d' emplumé ne répond pas à mes appels !

-Dean , il doit être très occupé.

- Occupé a QUOI SAMMY !

- Euh ... peut être par l'apocalypse ou je sais pas moi , la guerre civils au paradis !

-Ouai ! t'as certainement raison , mais il pourrait au moins donné des nouvelles , ça fait au moins 6 mois qu'il n' a plus donné signe de vie !

-Dean ! Comme on dit pas de nouvelles bonne nouvelles . Sam tu as des nouvelles de Gabriel ?

A cet instant, le regard de Sam se voila de tristesse et de regrets aux souvenirs de se puissant archange étendu sur le dos , le sang lui coulant des lèvres , ses magnifique yeux vert devenus vitreux par la mort , mais le pire c'était la vision des ses immenses ailes , de ses plumes douces et duveteuses réduites en cendre par le diable en personne .

-Sammy ?

Dean le regarda avec un regard emplit de compassion pour son frères . Il aimait bien l'embrouilleur malgré qu 'il lui prenait souvent la tête avec ses blagues à deux balles . Dean était triste , oui , à cause que son géant petit frères , son sammy têtu comme une mule , le monsieur je sais tout de la famille Winchester est maintenant malheureux . Il a su dès qu'il a vu c'est deux là l' un a côté de l'autre , qu'il étaient fait pour être ensemble .

-Bobby, Gaby...Gabriel est mort !

-J'en suis désolé fiston .

Il lui donna un tape réconfortante sur l'épaule et s'en alla dans la cuisine .

-Vous avez mangé , les jeunes ?

-Oui , t'inquiète Bobby ! Où tu vas Sammu ?

- Je vais me coucher , à demain Dean .

- A demain .

Sam monta le petit escalier et s' engouffra dans sa chambre .

- Tu crois qu 'il va bien ?

- J 'en sais rien Bobby ! Il était proche de Gabriel et je crois qu'ils avaient une certaine infinité.

-Il est mort quand ?

-I mois et Sam ne remonte pas la pente , il sort plus , il reste juste là à attendre . Bon je te laisse , vais me coucher !

- Bonne nuit fiston .

- a demain Bobby !


	2. Chapter 2: la nuée d'étoiles tombante

(voila la suite , je ne vous promet pas d'écrire les autres chapitres aussi vite .)

Le lendemain , Bobby comme à son habitude , quand les garçons étaient là descendit à la cuisine pour leur faire un petit déjeuné royal , au menu pan - cakes aux myrtilles pour Sam et pour Dean aux chocolat , le tout arrosé d'un café bien corsé . Il était à peut près 8h00 quand Bobby alluma la tv , il y passer un flash d' infos spécial . A ce moment, Bobby fut l' homme le plus surpris des hommes et cria après Sam et Dean .

-Sam , Dean descendaient maintenant !

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Bobby , que se passe -t-il ?

-Venez voir ?

-Quoi ?

- Vous avez déjà vu une étoile filante ?

-Euh ... pardon ?

- Tu nous à réveiller pour un étoile !

- Non , gros bêta , pour une nuée !

- Euh ... tu veux dire une pluie?

- non, une nuée !

-Bon est ben quoi ?

-Dean , il n'avait pas prévus une pluie d' étoile , aucun scientifiques de cette fichue planète n'a d'informations et ne peuvent dire ce qui c'est passé ! Ils ont trouvé autour des cratères ou dans les alentours des gens qui ont vu des choses bizarres.

-Quoi comme choses , ils ont trouvé E.T. ?

-Non , juste un type qui s'est coupé la main et dont la plaie s'est refermer aussitôt.

-Tu pense a quoi , une sorcière blanche , une enchanteresse ou un démon qui veut faire une mauvaise blague ?

- ou a un ange, Dean !

-Tu crois que se sont ces espèces d'emplumés qui ont envoyés ces étoiles ?

Sam leva les yeux aux ciel et pria pour qu son frère retrouve un cerveaux qui fonctionne correctement .

-Non Dean , les anges sont les étoiles !

Dean regarda son frère avec des yeux exorbités , sa plus crainte venait de se réalisé , est ce qu'on avait fait du mal a son ange , est ce que son Cas était parmi ces étoiles de mauvaises augures .

-Cas ! Putain! Sam tu crois qu'il était là bas !

-je n'en sais rien .

-Fiston , je crois qu 'il a des chances que oui

-Bobby où c'était , où sont tombé les anges , euh j veux dire les étoiles ?

- un peut partout dans le monde , il y en quelques unes qui sont tombées près d' ici , Dean !

- bon ok j'y vais !

Soudain on toqua a la porte ...


	3. Chapter 3: les larmes d'un ange brisé

Désoler , pour tout se retard , mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail pour l'école et sa va pas aller en s'améliorant LOL Bon voila la suite .

Soudain on toqua à la porte ...

Sam , Dean et Bobby se regardèrent et comme d'un accord commun se dirigèrent vers le faible , non sans avoir pris une arme chacun.

C'est Dean qui alla en premier vers la porte , il tourna doucement la poignée tout en tenant la crosse de son revolver qui se trouvait à sa ceinture .La porte s'ouvrit et un corps lui tomba dans les bas .

- CAS!

C'était Castiel qui lui était tombé dans les bras .

- Cas ! dit moi ce qui c'est passé !

Il le maintenait debout , il sentait tous le poids l'ange peser sur ses bras .

-De..Dean..j'..ai..j'ai..

- Tais toi , je sais que tu as mal , ne parle pas ! j t'en pris !

-Non , j'..ai..chuté ! Castiel , s'évanouis dans les bras de Dean .

- Cas!

Dean examina son ami de plus près et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang .

-Bobby va cherché de l'eau , des serviettes , des éponges et tout se que tu trouves dans la boîte de secours , VITE !

il rugit se dernier mot .Bobby se précipita vers la cuisine , pendant se temps là Dean déposa Castiel sur le sol avec toute la délicatesse du monde (se qui étonna Sam ) il enleva le trench - coat ( signe indémodable de l'ange ) , la cravate , ainsi que la veste noire , la chemise quant à elle était devenue rouge et toute poisseuse , il la lui arracha, là l' effroi s'empara de lui . Le torse fin et musclé de Castiel n'était plus que coupures , cicatrises ,hématomes et sang . (entre temps , Bobby revint avec tous se que Dean lui avait demandé .)

- Tu veux que je le recouse ?

-NON SAMMY! JE m'en charge ! (à ce moment le regard de Dean était devenu encore plus meurtrier que celui de tous les démons de l'enfer réunis )

A cet instant Dean pensa très fort " on a fait du mal à Cas , on avait osé le faire saigner et moi je n'est pas sus le protéger , tu parle d'un ami .

Dean détestait de recoudre quelqu'un d'autre que lui , sauf peut être Sam et Bobby mais pour Castiel il ferait une exception .Il refusait que qui se soit d'autre que lui ne touche Cas , c'est vrai c'est quant même son meilleur ami , en fait il peu se l'avouer a lui Cas était son seul ami et qui plus est SON ange gardien a lui .Donc pas touche Sammy , merci .

(bon la je m'égare )

Dean prit d'abord , l'éponge pour nettoyer le sang sécher et pour mieux voir l'état du corps du pauvre ange allonger a même le sol , il là passa délicatement sur le ventre du dit ange , ensuite remonta vers le torse , puis vers le cou , enfin sur son visage couvert de bleus et dès qu'il le toucha celui-ci émit un petit couinement de douleur et de surprise (car l'eau était froide et en plus Castiel , n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ça ) mais aussi a cause de sa joue et de ses lèvres fendus , il effleura la tempe de l'ange et celui - ci se tendit un peu .

ensuite , Dean utilisa l'alcool chirurgical qui se trouvait dans la trousse de secours de Bobby , tout en essayant de ne pas trop faire souffrir Cas mais quant l'alcool entra en contact avec une plaie profonde qui barré sont torse et son flanc droit celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher de crier de douleur et de gesticuler .

-Cas , calme toi sinon ça fera encore plus mal , aller tient le coup mon vieux ! Dean faillit hurler sa rage et sa tristesse face à cette image de Castiel criant de douleur, n'est en moins sa tache qui était soigner Cas . Après , l'alcool il dû le recoudre car il y avait de nombreuses plaies profondes , on aurait dit que Castiel était passé sous les griffes d'un loup-garou enragé et encore ceux-ci font moins de dégâts .

Quand , Dean se mit à le recoudre celui-ci s'évanoui encore tant la douleur était immense . Après 1/2 heure , Dean avait terminé du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait .

-Dean , retourne le dit Sammy !

- Non , ça va lui faire mal encore plus !

- Retourne le je te dit !

- Pourquoi ?!

-Fait le !

Alors Dean s'exécuta non sans traité son casse pied de petit frère de plusieurs nom d'oiseaux , mais quand il retourna Castiel ,l'horreur s'empara de lui , en effet ,le dos de son ami porté deux immenses cicatrices parallèles qui partaient du haut de ses épaules et rejoignirent le creux de ses reins .

- Par...pardon Dean ! dit Castiel .

-Et c'est rien Cas .(mais Castiel se mit a versé des larmes et là ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase .

-Putain , je jure de massacré ceux qui ton fais ça !

Castiel n'entendit rien et continua de pleuré en silence comme l'ange brisé qu'il était devenu à présent ...


	4. chap 4: quand on est cassé

désoler pour tout se retard , mais on va dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et pas beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire . Même chose que les précédents chapitres aucuns des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient . Merci pour vos reviews et votre franchise . Bonne lecture a tous ! Dean , prit l' ange dans ses bras , le sera de plus en plus contre lui , jusqu'à que l' ange épuisé par ses larmes, ses souffrances ne s'endorme. -Bobby , je vais aller l'installer dans ma chambre . -très bien gamin . -tu veux que je monte la garde en premier . -Non , Sammy , je vais m'en charger . -ok donne nous des nouvelles sur son état, de notre côté on va faire des recherches sur ce qui c'est produit! -D'accord Sammy , bonne chance . Dean porta Castiel avec douceur jusqu'à sa chambre .Il déposa l'ange toujours endormi sur son lit , il acheva de le déshabiller et ne lui laissa que son boxer .Ensuite , il le recouvra avec le drap et alla se chercher une chaise , il s'assit dessus , tout en regardant son ami couvert de bandage , allongé sur son lit , dans sa petite chambre poussiéreuse. Au milieu de la nuit , Dean était tombé dans un sommeil léger , puis se réveilla brusquement , il avait entendu Cas gémir fortement et il le vit s'agiter , se débattre , hurler même . -Hé Cas , réveille - toi , c'est un cauchemar mon vieux aller Cas réveille - toi !( Dean avait prononcer ses mots avec gentillesse mais fermeté ) -NON ! NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ -MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! -RÉVEILLE-TOI ! - NE LE TOUCHEZ- PAS ! NE LUI FAITE PAS DE MAL ! JE NE VOUS LAISSEREZ - PAS FAIRE ! DEAN ! (Castiel hurla ses mots ) -DEBOUT ! -NON ! ( Castiel se réveilla en sursaut ) Dean ! -Cas , tout doux , calme toi , ce n'était qu'un cauchemar . -Dean , je ... je me sent tout drôle ?C'était si vrai ! -Cas , ce n'était qu'un rêve . Dean alla s'asseoir prés de Cas et le sera dans ses bras . -Dean , je suis tellement désolé ! (Les yeux bleu azur de Cas se remplirent de Larmes ) -Pourquoi Cas , pourquoi es- tu désolé ? -Désoler de ma faiblesse , de mon inutilité ! Désoler d'être devenus bon a rien .( Là les larmes de Castiel se mirent a coulé .) Tu dois me haïr pour ce que je suis devenus , tu devrais me laissait tombé. -Bordel de merde Cas , dit pas n'importe quoi , jamais je ne te haïr et encore moins te laisserait . En plus , jamais au grand jamais je ne te considérais comme inutile , tu m'entend espèce d' idiot .( Il le tient et le secoua tout en disant ces mots. ) Ne pense plus jamais ça Cas , promet le moi ! (il redressa la tête de Castiel et le regarda droit dans les yeux ) Promet le moi ! -Je te le promet Dean . - très bien Cas , rendort - toi . - NON , Dean ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME RENDORMIR ? ça FAIT TROP MAL ! -et si je m'allongé à coté de toi . -pourquoi tu ferais ça Dean ? -parce que tu as mal , tu as peur aussi et en plus la chaise est beaucoup moins confortable que le lit mon pote . -merci Dean (Cas eu un léger sourire et se poussa pour laisser de la place à Dean ) - Bonne nuit Cas (Dean s'allongea et tena Castiel dans ses bras ) - je l'espère Dean. (Apres 1 heure, Castiel fut vaincu par la fatigue et s'endorma). Le lendemain matin, Bobby comme à son habitude se mit aux fourneaux et décida de préparer énormément des viennoiseries , gâteaux et pâtisseries en tout genre. Il se sentait mal depuis qu'il avait vue les étoiles tombées et aussi lorsqu'il a vu les cicatrices de Castiel. Alors pour surmonté son mal-être, il a décidé de préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un empereur pour ses fils adoptifs et le nouvel arrivant. Au début, il considéré Castiel comme un ennemi, puis cet espèce emplumé lui à prouvait qu'il n'était pas un troue d'cul comme ses amis à plumes. Maintenant, Bobby le considére comme un membre à part entier de la famille, surtout depuis que le dit ange avait sacrifier sa vie à de nombreuses reprise pour sauver celles de ses garçons enfin plus précisément celle de Dean. On peut dire que ces deux là ont connus tout les enfers possible et inimaginable, de plus ils en sont sortis avec un lien indestructible. ( En cette matinée, on peut dire que Bobby était fort songeur). - Bobby c'est quoi cette odeur dit Sammy qui venait de descendre. - Attend, merde mes cookies ! ( Bobby se précipita dans la cuisine et sortie ses cookies qui était aussi noir que le charbon). - Euh ..., Bbby je crois que je n'en mangerais pas , ils sont comme qui diraient un peu crâmer. - Non tu crois, de toute façon il n'y a pas que ça à manger regarde ! - Non d'un chien, Bobby tu t'es levé à quelle heure pour faire tout ça ? - J'ai pas dormi, pourquoi ? - Pour rien, mais t'en a fait pour un régiment, tu ne crois pas ? - Non, tu verras ! La matinée s'écoula lentement et vers 13h, Dean descendit les escaliers et trouva Sam et Bobby dans le salon entrain , pour l'un faire des recherches dans livres poussiéreux et pour l'autre des recherches sur le net. - Salut fiston. - Salut Dean. - Bonjour répondit Dean, d'une voie pâteuse et encore endormit. - Alors comment va Castiel demanda Sam. - Pas bien Sam, il se sent maintenant inutile et est littéralement découragé et en plus il a mal de ses blessures. - On dirait que ceux qui lui ont fait ça voulaient le brisé dit Bobby. - Et je crois qu'ils y sont parvenus Bobby, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que peu importe qui lui a fait ça, q'ils soient anges ou démons, je peux vous promettre que je leurs ferait la peau. - Je t'aiderai à le venger. - Ouai! (dit Bobby). Je l'aime bien ce petit emplumé têtu comme une mule, alors moi aussi je veux le venger. - Ok, alors au boulot ! - Dean tu n'irais pas le réveiller pour qu'il mange quelques choses ? - Non Sam, j'aimerai le laissé dormir un maximum. 


	5. Chapitre 5 :l'horrible vérité

Désolé pour tout ce retard , mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait le syndrome de la page blanche :p .Voila la suite .

toujours rien ?

- Non Dean , il n'y aucun site qui parle de la chute ou de la mutilation d'un ange ou qui est assez puissant ou tordu pour faire ça !

- Rien non plus dans mes livres .

-Bordel ! Même pas un indice rien , que Dale

-Non Dean ,i rien et toi tu as trouvé des infos sur la pluie d'étoile .

- Non a par qu'on a retrouvé deux corps , tout près des impactes au sol . Un homme et une femme et la police ne sait pas qui y ils sont .

- Dean le seul qui sache la vérité c'est Castiel . Il faudrait tôt ou tard , lui demander .

(Dean déposa sa tasse de café et regarda Sam avec un regard voilé et un peu triste .)

- Il a raison fiston , c'est le seul qui sait ce qui c'est passé et ce qui est arrivé aux deux personnes retrouvées mortes .

- Je sais Bobby , mais j'aimerais encore attendre avant de le replonger dans cet enfer .

- Je sais fiston , mais plus vite on saura ce qui c'est passé et plus vite on pourra tuer celui qui lui a fait ça .

- Très bien , je vais allé le chercher .

- Moi je vais lui préparer un chocolat chaud ça lui fera du bien et ça lui remontera le moral .

- Tes une vrai mère poule Bobby .

- Imbécile !

( Dean monta les escalier lentement et rentra dans sa chambre .Il vit Castiel toujours étendu , les yeux rougis par les larmes et ces pansements était ensanglantés .Il trouva l'ange magnifique , plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve . (oh la doucement Dean , on ne pense pas ça de son meilleur amis , allé reprend toi!)

- Cas , réveille toi dit Dean doucement pour ne pas faire peur a l' ange .

- hum ... hum !

- Cas lève toi chuchota Dean

- hum ... De ..Dean ?

- Salut Cas ! Excuse – moi de te réveillé il faudrait que tu descende au rez-de-chaussé.

- Très bien , Aie ! (Cas tenta de se redresser mais en vain ses blessure étaient trop douloureuses )

- Je vais t'aider attend .(Dean le redressa doucement , puis l'aida à se tenir debout et marcha à coté de lui tout le long du trajet jusqu'au rez -de-chaussé .il assit Cas à la petite table de la cuisine . Bobby lui mit sa tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui .)

- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda l'ex-ange ?

- Ça c'est un chocolat chaud , c'est une boisson chaude qui est idéal pour remonté le moral de quelqu'un et c ' est très nourrissant !

(Castiel regarda sa tasse et en but une gorgée , il dégusta , apprécia la texture et le goût qui était entre le sucré et l' amer .)

- c'est très bon Bobby , merci !

- De rien mon grand .

( Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté , signe de son incompréhension la plus total .)

- Mais Bobby , je ne suis pas grand .

- Cas c'est une expression et une marque d'affection répondit Dean.

( un sourire se dessina sur le visage barbu de Bobby .)

- Cas que c'est – il passé ? Demanda Sam .

( Castiel eu un regard terrifier et devient soudainement très pâle .)

- Cas , ont est là , tu peux nous parler , tu sais !

- Merci Dean (Cas ferma les yeux pour reprendre une peu de contenance ) . J'ai chuté .

- Tu nous la dire hier mais comment et qui ta fait ça ? Demanda Dean.

- Je suis retourner au paradis pour voir mon régiment et pour recevoir ma nouvelle mission et .(il serra la tasse entre ses main .)

- Continu ... dit Bobby

- Et j'ai refusé !

- Pourquoi , qu'est ce que c'était cette mission ?

(Cas détourna son regard des trois hommes et surtout de Dean qui se trouver en face de lui .)

(Dean posa sa main sur le visage de Castiel pour le forcé à la regarder et pour qu'il voit qu'il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive .)

- Cas parle moi , je t' en prie !

- Je devais te tuer toi , Sam, Bobby , Kevin et récupérer la tablette du paradis ainsi que celle des démons .

( Cas baissa a nouveau la tête ,

- Dean quant a lui se disait : bordel ,Cas son CAS a perdu sa grâce pour nous sauvé, il s 'est sacrifier , encore !

- Sam et Bobby quant a eux : ON VAS LEURS FAIRE LA PEAU!)

- tu as chuté pour ne pas devoir nous trahir et nous tuer ! Résuma Sam en colère (après tous ce qu'ils avaient fait les anges ne pouvaient pas leur foutre la paix , non , c'est trop demandé .)

( Dean était loin d ' être calme , il n'a qu'une envie tuer les anges responsable de la chute de SON CASTIEL , et leur faire payer chacune de ces souffrances .Oh oui ils vont souffrir ! )

- Ou ..oui ! (les larmes commençaient a perlé sur ses beau yeux bleus .)

- Et tes blessures demanda Bobby lui aussi ayant des envies de meurtres .

- Il m'ont d'abord punis pour le refus et ...

- Et demanda Dean (toujours en colère .)

- Et ensuite il m'ont ...(les larmes commençaient couler.)

- Cas qu'est ce qu'il ton fait ?

- Il m'ont ... torturé Dean ! Il m'ont blesser avec des lames divine , ont brisé mon ..vaisseau plusieurs fois ... ils attendaient que je me régénère pour recommencer ENCORE ET ENCORE ! ( les larmes devinrent des sanglots , Dean ce rapprocha et serra Castiel fortement , pour lui montré qu' il n' était pas seul , qu'il ne vivait plus cet enfer .)

- Pourquoi t 'ont ils fait ça ? Demanda doucement Sam .

- Pour.. savoir où vous étiez tous les quatre ... je , je ne leur est rien dit .Mais ...( Castiel baissa la tête dans le cou de Dean .)

- Continu s'il te plais. demanda calmement Dean .( Cas releva la tête et regarda Sam , sans se détacher de Dean .)

- Mais Métatron a réussit , a briser mes défenses et à put lire dans mon esprit et a voire ce que je savais .( il se remit a pleurer ) . Ensuite ...

- Quoi dit nous mon grand ?

(Cas respira un grand coup .) Ensuite , il a ordonner a cinq anges de mettre fin a mon existence , ils m' on emmener mais a la place de me tuer ils m' on coupé les ailles et poussé hors du ciel , ils ont dit est je site « Comme ça tu verra ton protégé mourir et être ramener en enfer par les chiens » , puis j'ai courus jusqu'ici car ...

- Vas-y Cas , tu peut nous parler ( Dean , prononça ces mot avec une extrême douceur . )

- je voulais vous prévenir et aussi je n'avais nul part où aller ! ( les larmes continuées de couler mais plus lentement .)

- Tu es ici chez toi et merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous .

- Mer...merci Bobby .

(Bobby partit a l'étage .)

- Pourquoi , ne savaient- ils pas où nous trouver ?

- J'ai mis une protection qui bloque la vision des anges sur vous , Bobby , Kevin et sur tout les endroits où vous vivaient !

- Tu as fait ça , mes pourquoi ? Dit Dean .

- Je tient a vous et je tient beaucoup a toi Dean , je préfère mille mourir que de vous voir souffrir et perdre la vie !

(Dean , ne savait pas quoi dire , alors il pris Cas dans ses bras . C'était un geste spontané d'une grande tendresse ( minute papillon , depuis quand tu fais un câlin , a quelqu'un et de plus de sexe masculin , au et puis merde , Castiel a besoin de lui , donc bye bye le coté macho si Cas a besoin de tendresse il va être servit .)

- Désolé de te demander ça mais tu reconnais ces gens ?

- NON PAS EUX , ils n'ont pas osé ! ( il pleura de nouveau )

- tu les connaissaient ?

- C 'est Rachelle et Isuriel .

- Qui ils sont ? Demanda Dean

- Ra..Rachelle était mon second et Isuriel était mon frère arme , ils faisaient parti de mon régiment (les pleures étaient devenus hystériques .)(puis commençaient tout doucement a ralentir .)

- mes condoléances

(Bobby , descendit avec une valise .)

- Eux ... Bobby c'est quoi ça ?

- Cas a dit qu'ils nous chercher .

- Eux ... oui et alors demanda Dean , qui ne comprenait pas le rapport .

- Et donc on vas au bunker .

- Je vais faire les valises .

- Ok Sammy .

- C'est quoi le bunker ?

- Un endroit hyper sécurisé.

- Tu crois que tu sauras supporter le voyage

- Oui je crois !

- Bon on y va , ou on attend qu'il nous tombe dessus.

( Sam et Bobby chargèrent les valises dans l'impala et la vieux pick-up de Bobby

Dean aida Castiel a marcher jusque l'impala , l'installa sur le siège et lui mis une couverture sur les genoux pour qu'il , n'attrape pas froid . Il démarra et s'engagea sur la route direction le bunker des chasseurs.)


End file.
